Rough out, Softer In
by Blitzratte
Summary: GaaraXSakuraGaara and Sakura? What's going on? Why is Sasuke so jealous? And why is Naruto an Idiot? AND WHY IS THIS WEIRD?..Because I wrote it! Please read and Review! .
1. Chapter 1

_Gaara and Sakura Story_

(Takes place when we first encounter Gaara)

Rough Out, Softer In 

Sakura's point of view

"My name is Gaara."

That's how it started. The guy with no eyebrows. I think he wears more eyeliner than me. And he is so weird. Also, different. He has the see color eyes as me. Can't believe it but I fell in love at first sight.

Gaara's point of view

What's up with that **pink** hair? It's so unnatural. And why is she staring at me? Is there an alien on my head or something, geez. But still she's really pretty…WHAT THE HELL? Ok…I should stop thinking about this now…

----Normal point of view

Sasuke and Naruto noticed that they were staring at eachother for a long time. Sasuke (being himself) glared at Gaara. And Naruto (being that idiot that he is) Shouts this.

"Hey! SAKURA! Let's go we'd said we would meet Kakashi-sensei at the bridge to start training!"

Sakura turned to Naruto and glared, "Since when do you want to do something else that doesn't involve Ramen!" They start shouting at eachother. Meanwhile Sasuke and Gaara have a glaring contest. And the rest of Gaara's group stands and watchs eating some popcorn while Sakura, now, is beating up Naruto. And Naruto screaming. Yup, this was going to be a long day….


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who reviewed  To answer one of the questions I received, They are right outside where they first met with a 'lil weird twist to it so It might sound out of character sometimes. Anyway, back to the story!

**(me)**

'Thoughts' 

"Speaking"

Rough Out, Softer In Chap. 2 

After the 'glaring contest' between Sasuke and Gaara **(Gaara won! ).** Gaara walks over to where Sakura and Naruto are acting like they usually do.

"Eh-hem" –Gaara. Sakura and Naruto turn to him.

"Nani?"- Naruto and Sakura both said at the same time. While Sasuke is still glaring at the back of Gaara's head (trying to melt him or something).

"….I forgot…to ask your name"- Gaara said while staring at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." –Sakura said with a blush across her cheeks. '_To close for comfort…But I like it…come closer…Oh GOSH! Stop thinking about that, Sakura!' _. Sakura shakes her head and gets even more red. Gaara smirks just watching her blush. They stare at eachother for a while, until they hear a growl and rumble. Sasuke the growling puppy! And Naruto's stomach.

"I'm hungry, I want some ramen, come on Sakura let's go."-Naruto said while holding his stomach.

"Uhh…Okay…"-Sakura then looks back at Gaara. "Wanna come and eat with us?"-Sakura uses her puppy-eyed-jutsu **(YES! I mead that one up!). **Gaara looks at Sasuke, grins, and looks at Sakura. "Yes, I do want to come" Earning yet another Sasuke glare **(that's he's specialty) ** As they were walking away…

"HEY! Don't forget about us"- Guess who? Yes, the rest of the Gaara team. They ran to catch up. "Damn it guys. We don't wanna miss any of this"- Temari says with a huge smile on her face.

"Miss any of what?"-Sakura says.

"Nothing at all" Temari says in a singing voice **(imagine that)** "R-right…."-Sakura and the rest keep walking to the Ramen shop.

_'Gaara better not try anything, or I'll kill him. Sakura is mine!…Wait she's not mine…Well not yet'_ –Outside Sasuke chuckles and laughs evilly. The others,except Gaara, stare at him like if he's gone nuts. Saskuse stops laughing and turns to them, all too quickly which causes them to jump a bit.

"What are you guys staring at?"-Sasuke says glaring at them.

"N-nothing at all, Sasuke"- Sakura answers still kinda scared. Sasuke goes infront of Sakura, really close and says

"Then why are you so scared?"-Sasuke smirks.

"Uh…I..uhh.."-Sakura blushing at the closeness. Sasuke comes closer "Kitty got your tongue?"

"Its, 'Cat got your tongue', not kitty"-Naruto says totally being ignored yet again. Sakura is still blushing and Gaara don't liking this, punches Sasuke, leaving a red spot on Sasuke's cheek.

"You were laughing like an idiot"-Gaara says and puts his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Don't come closer to her you hear!". The 2 memberes of Gaara's team are enjoying the show again.

"GUYS! I'm hungry! Let's go in already!"-Naruto says while going in the restaurant. They all follow in. _'Wow, Gaara always seems so rouch but he actually cares! This is so much fun, I should've brought a camera'_-Temari. _'I wonder if they serve Sushi here…'_- The other member on Gaara's team **(I forgot his name! v.v")**

If anybody knows the name of the other team member of Gaara's team, PLEASE tell me…I forget.

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! 'Til next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my reviewers!. Now I know his name. Sorry I didn't update soon…I had a lil writers' block, but now I'm back to business! Enjoy!

"Speaking"

'_thinking'_

**(A/N)**

**Rough Out, Softer In- Chapter 3**

----- Inside the restaurant----- 

Gaara still had his arm around Sakura, she's still blushing since everything happen so fast. They were waiting in line **(I HATE waiting in line! It sucks when you are really hungry!). **Sasuke still had the red mark on his cheek and Naruto was laughing his butt off. Then Sasuke punched Naruto on the head.

"Hey! That hurt you bastard!" Naruto said while rubbing his head. Sasuke just punched him again.

"Shut up, you're too loud" Sasuke then crosses his arms and stares at Gaara and Sakura, _'Damn you, Gaara!' _Sasuke's inner-self hissed.

"Damn could this line be any longer! I'm starving here people! I Want My RAMMMEEENNN!" **(Guess who?)**…Naruto said.

"Uhh..Gaara, after we eat and everything..umm.." Sakura holds her hands together blushing.

"Would you like to 'hang out'?" Gaara is a bit taken back from her question _'Is she asking me out or something? She is really …weird but what the hell…'_

"Its okay if you don't want to go I mean you must have a lot to do and stuff and I might just be in the way, So.." Gaara was getting annoyed of her rambling because she wouldn't let him talk or answer her question sooo….

"Shut up already" Sakura stops talking and looks at Gaara.

"W-what?" Gaara's eyes turn wide _' oh shit, did I say that out loud?' _

Temari was laughing so hard right now. _'what a loooooser!' _ Inner Temari said. _'hmm…Nope…They don't serve sushi here…What a shame'_ Thought Kankuro.

"I'm sorry Gaara I didn't mean to talk so much.." Sakura said and looked down. _'He doesn't like me…'_ Inner-Sakura sniffled. Gaara sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that…And I do want to 'hang out' with you…" Sakura looks up and him happily.

"Really?" Gaara looks at her weirdly and answers again "Uhh…Yes"

"Yay! Thanks Gaara" Sakura says and gives him a Bone-Crushing Hug.

"saku..ra…Can't…brrre…ath…" Gaara said almost fainting.

"Oh yeah..Sorry Gaara" Sakura let's go and smiles. Gaara gets some air in his lungs, taking in long and steady breaths. _'She's really strong…I thought I was gonna die' _Inner-Gaara said while looking terrified at the smiling girl.

Sasuke and Naruto thought the same thing _'Who the hell does he think he is going on a date with MY SAKURA?'_

"Hello and welcome to Hot-Spicy-Peppers, What would you like?" The girl that worked there asked, and was ignored because everyone was staring at Gaara and Sakura. So she repeated herself…

"HEY YOU ALL BETTER LISTEN TO ME! BECAUSE I DON'T GET PAID IF YOU DON'T ORDER!"

Now, everybody just stared at her like if she was about to kill them.

"Now…What would you all like to eat?" And she smiles, but she still had that evil aura around her.

'_She's crazy!'_ Naruto thought.

**COMING SOON TO **

**Chapter 4 of 'Rough Out, Softer In' !**

I'll Probably have Chp.4 updated by Wednesday or Friday If I don't have to baby-sit. Anyway, Thanks for reading and review! I'll see you all next chapter! .


	4. Chapter 4

I have writer's block… . But I will try to get it together! )

"Speaking"

'Thinking' 

**(A/N)**

**Rough out, Softer In Chapter 4**

Ok, After the whole girl exploding on the gang they ordered the food and took a seat.

"Great now we have to WAIT for the damn food…! This sucks Sasukes' balls!" Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him.

"What the hell did you just say idiot?" Sasuke glaring even more at Naruto. Naruto smiles.

"What you're deaf now?" With that Sasuke punched him straight in the face **(Mwuhahaha! Sorry that was random.. . ) **"Oww…my super model face!" Said Naruto.

"Oh please, that face is nowhere near a models face, why would you even say that." All of the gang turned to see Ino standing there with that 'what's-wrong-with-all-you-people' face. "Oh! Sasuke you're here!" Ino runs up to Sasuke and clings to his arm. Sasuke's eye twitches, _'Damn it! With her here how the F am I going to get Sakura to be my woman!'_

_'What is Ino doing? Sasuke doesn't like her…Actually he doesn't like anybody.. But he sure has been acting weird since we met up with Gaara' _Thought Sakura as she looked over at them both.

"What are you looking at, Sakura? Jealous?" Ino said as she squeezed Sasuke's arm even more _' I bet she is! But oh well, HE IS MINE!'._

"Actually she's not jealous at all" Gaara said while glaring at Ino, "There's a better mean here than Chicken Hair over there." Sasuke glares at Gaara.

"HahAhaha…He called you Chicken Head Sasuke!" Naruto said. Then at that moment a very mad Sasuke punches him and Naruto Faints.

"I'm no Chicken Hair, My Hair is just naturally spiked up." Sasuke said in a know it all tone, _'I won't let him humiliate me over something this pathetic', _"What about your hair? It isn't naturally red color no is it?".

"Actually it's not…"

"Feh, I knew it." Sasuke said.

"I just spend too much time out that the Sun turned my hair red." Gaara glares at Sasuke, "Do you understand, Chicken Hair?"

"Yes I do, Sun Hat".

The both teams just watching these too insult each other….and Naruto still passed out.

_'I can't believe they are talking about hair, they are guys right, Maybe gay guys….OMG! I like a gay guy!' _ Sakura says, and groans.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Says Gaara, ignoring the Chicken Hair boy…I mean Sasuke.

"Hey, Gaara. Can I ask you something?" Sakura says as she looks at him.

"You already did." Gaara smirks. **( I hate when I ask people "Can I ask you somethin'? And they reply with THAT dumb freakin cwap. . )**

"No No , it's not that. I'm serious." Sakura says.

"Oh really? Well ask away, Sakura." Gaara giving her a straight face. Sakura grabs his hands with hers and asks….

"Are you gay?" . 

Everyone on the table and around them are shocked, Some sweat dropped.

"W…What..kind of…question…is that…SA-KU-RA?" Gaara said trying to keep his anger in.

"Well, I just want to make sure you aren't, that's all." Sakura says smiling at him.

"I'm not gay." Gaara says keeping it 'cool'.

"Are you sure?" Sakura- O.o

"Yes, because I like you and you are a girl."

"Aww….How sweet, Gaara!"

"I should be asking if you are a guy under all that girl clothes.."

Sakura gasps, "I'm not a boy!"

"Foods here, Enjoy!" The waitress says then glares at them, "Leave a tip…"

Naruto suddenly jumps up and says "YAY, I was starving!" and eats some ramen.

"You were awake the whole time…?" Sakura asks –Mostly to herself-

"Well…yeah I was, Now! LET'S EAT!" Says Naruto while ordering a second bowl of ramen.

END OF CHAPTER 4 

**Sorry for not updating that much, My brother has been hogging the computer! . **

**I'll try to update more, Later! Review! .**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all you people! I hope you enjoy this freshly new chapter! And after you are done remember to review.

"Speaking"

'Thinking' 

**(A/N)**

**Rough Out, Softer In Chapter 5**

"Ughhh….I am so full" Said Naruto lightly patting his big stomach "That was the best lunch that I've had today".

"Whatever, big boy" Ino said poking his stomach.

"Hey, I'm not big! My stomach is just filled with ramen!" Naruto smiles, "And if you treat my stomach bad Its going to EAT YOU!" , Then Naruto's stomach growled and sucked Ino's hand inside its wobbly substance 

"AH! Its sucking my blood! Sasuke Help me, darling!" Ino said struggling against Naruto's stomach firm grip.

"Say sorry to my stomach and IT might let go" Naruto says crossing his arms.

The others just watching the scene happening trying not to get devoured my Naruto's stomach.

"ok, ok, I'm sorry Naruto's stomach, please let me go!" Ino said almost crying.

"Gary!"

"What did you say Naruto?" Ino said.

"His name is Gary" Naruto smiles.

"You name THAT THING?" Sakura said from across the table.

"Whatever! I'm really sorry GARY!" Ino said. And Naruto's stomach let go of her. "Thank heavens!" She hugs her hand "I thought I lost you forever!"

Naruto pets Gary "Good job boy"

Everyboy just stared at Naruto with widen eyes… OO

"Anyway, Let's get out of here and go to the North field (it's a park . )" Said Sakura.

"Oh yes! Lets go and see all the pretty lil birds!" Said Sasuke…

"ooo-kkk….." Temari said all weird out by Sasukes response.

"And I'll bring Gary with me too!" Said Naruto. "Great…"muttered Sakura.

"Let's go, Sakura." Gaara said wrapping an arm around her and leaving (sakura blushing). Everyone starts to leave except Ino…Who is trying to get some gum from under the table….O.o

The waitress comes… "Here's the bill miss" Hands it to Ino.

"WHAT! Oh I get it! They all left so I'd have to pay for them! THOSE SONS OF A BIT…!" Ino then runs anyway really fast and lock herself in her room…

**I hope you all Enjoy this! And you better! No I'm kidding hate it love it but leave a comment (review button) . see you guys/ladies later!**


End file.
